


"We’re never getting back together." (Quickenmann)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fills [5]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We’re never getting back together." (Quickenmann)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkalldaypinkallnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalldaypinkallnight/gifts).



> Requested by **pinkalldaypinkallnight** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

Tom finds Jake in the gym that night. That Night, he thinks in capitals, the night that everything ends for Jake. It’s too soon, Tom still thinks. Jake’s worked too hard to be here, and gone through too much since the last time he tried.

Tom knows. He watched it all happen as he rotated in and out of Jake’s gravity. 

That’s why he just can’t understand how this happened. Jake has enough starpower to fuel a galaxy.

“Mann,” Jake says. He isn’t even lifting, just lying on a mat. “You’re gonna win it.”

“It was supposed to be _us_.”


End file.
